


Candy

by caramelariana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Candy, Double Entendre, Drabble, Gen, Muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what is Hermione getting up to with Malfoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

Harry and Ron sat across from each other at the end of the Gryffindor table. It was lunchtime, and both were wondering where the third member of their little group had gone. They looked up as a shadow fell over the table, only to find an irritating blond and his two goons.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Ron spat.

Malfoy looked between the two and raised an eyebrow. “I notice that you seem to be missing a person,” he said indifferently.

“What’s your point?” asked Harry.

Malfoy glanced at his fingernails. “Just thought I’d inform you of you friend’s antics.”

“What are you getting at?”

“Granger just solicited me on my way down here.”

Ron’s face went red. “What do you mean solicit?”

The blond looked down at Ron with a sneer. “I should have guessed that your family would fail to teach appropriate vocabulary.”

“I know what the word means!” snapped Ron.

Malfoy sniffed, but continued his narrative. “She was quite aggressive. Really, she left me no option.” He smirked. “Best I’ve ever tasted.” Goyle and Crabbe snickered behind him.

“Shut your mouth Malfoy!” shouted Ron.

“Watch yours,” he countered. With another sneer, he turned and left.

Harry looked at his fuming friend. “Just ignore him, Ron. He’s just being a jerk, as usual.”

Hermione suddenly appeared beside Harry, breathing heavily. “Hey guys,” she said. “Sorry, I’m late. I got held up on the way here.”

“So we heard,” muttered Ron. Hermione gave him a funny look.

Harry kicked his friend’s leg. The two boys exchanged a look before Harry cleared his throat and turned to Hermione. “Malfoy was just here.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what did he want?”

Harry bit his lip. “He said you solicited him in the hallway…”

Hermione blushed lightly. “Well, I know he’s a jerk and all, but I figured business is business…” she trailed off.

Ron’s face deepened to an impossible shade of red and Harry swallowed the lump forming in his mouth. “What do you mean business?” he asked cautiously.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” She turned around and pulled a bag onto her lap. She opened the bag and revealed a large pile of muggle candy. “My cousin’s selling it, and she asked me to bring some to school.”

“Candy?” asked Harry, puzzled.

Hermione shrugged. “I figured with all the wizarding candy at this school, people would be eager to try some muggle chocolate. The muggle-born students would want a taste of home and the student’s from wizarding families would want to try something new.” She paused and noticed the strange look on her friends’ faces. “What did you think it was?”

Both boys flushed. “Nothing Hermione, we didn’t really know,” Harry answered.

Suddenly Ron’s eyes widened. “Wait a minute,” he said. “You mean to tell me that Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, Mr. I Hate All Muggles, bought muggle candy?”

Hermione nodded.

Ron and Harry exchanged a look before bursting into laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes at them. “Boys,” she muttered.


End file.
